Doce historias diferentes que contar
by Viajera en el tiempo 2.0
Summary: Ya de por si ser un adolescente es complicado. Y cuando se es un mago y que ademas ha sido marcado por un pasado lo es aun mas. Es por eso que cada uno de ellos quieren contarnos su historia. Este fic participa en el reto anual; "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. 1- Dragones para San Valentin

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling y a dreamworks y lo que no, es mío

Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred II Weasley<strong>

* * *

><p>Dragones para San Valentín<p>

* * *

><p><em>Estoy enamorado de ti, y no me apetece privarme del sencillo placer de decir la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti y sé que el amor es solo un grito en el vacío, que es inevitable el olvido, que estamos todos condenados y que llegará el día en que todos nuestros esfuerzos volverán al polvo. Y sé que el sol engullirá la única tierra que vamos a tener, y estoy enamorado de ti.<em>

-Augustus Waters , Bajo la misma estrella-. 

* * *

><p>¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Enserio él, tenia aquella caja en sus manos y la estaba buscando a ella? Precisamente a ella, de todas las chicas en Hogwarts que se morían por salir con él y ya reparados en gastos que además esas chicas siendo sinceros no solo pretendían que él las tomara de la mano solamente. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.<br>Pero no era así, el no las quería a ellas ya ni siquiera para pasar un buen rato. No, ya no. Porque desde que la conoció, pero no solo conocerla, porque desde que tenía memoria "la conocía". No, realmente conocerla, saber quién era ella detrás de esa mascara de amargura que se había encargado de formar ella, desde que supo quien era realmente esa castaña, desde entonces estaba enamorado de ella.

Salió del castillo, lo cual lamento al instante al ver que en los jardines del colegio estaban atestados de parejas, que intercambiaban regalos y ADN. Por lo que también estaba lleno de profesores que paseaban de un lado a otro, vigilando a las parejas. El **profesor** Longbottom saludo a Fred, mientras este se dirigía hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. El muchacho le devolvió el saludo y siguió su camino.

Fred Weasley, tenía que estar realmente agradecido con aquel profesor, ya que él había sido quien le había ayudado a conseguir el obsequio. Se lo hubiera pedido a su padre, pero sabía perfectamente que el viejo George Weasley, habría indagado hasta averiguar para quien era, lo que realmente lo hubiese incomodo. Porque ni siquiera Fred se había atrevido a decirle a su primo y mejor amigo; James Potter, para quien era el regalo. Porque sabía perfectamente que el moreno le hubiese roto la nariz de un puñetazo limpio.

Y entonces la encontró ahí junto a los hipogrifos alimentándolos. Usando aquella playera de dragones que a él le gustaba que usara y unos jeans desgastados. Pero eso sí, con su largo cabello castaño trenzado.  
>Fred sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente, como si estuviese corriendo un maratón. "¿Pero qué me pasa?" Pensó ·"Es solo ella". Y en respuesta su corazón latió más rápido si es que eso fuese posible.<p>

—Eh, Ronnie— dijo, luego de acercarse a ella.  
>—Hola Fred— respondió la castaña con una media sonrisa.<p>

—¿Pasa algo?  
>—No, nada solo he venido a traerte algo— Fred, estiro sus manos para entregarle la caja.<br>Ella la tomo, susurro un; gracias. La abrió y entonces saco el pequeño dragón negro de peluche.

—Es como chimuelo*— dijo ella sonriente y pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
>—Es chimuelo— respondió el en un susurro. Carraspeo un poco y continuo— He querido darte un regalo por tu ayuda y por hum San Valentín.<p>

La muchacha sonrió, como pocas veces él, la había visto sonreír. Se acerco a él y antes de irse beso su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias—. Susurro y se fue.

Dejando a Fred, parado ahí como un una gran sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos el próximo mes.<p>

_*Chimuelo es de la película como entrenar a tu dragón y la serie dragones de berk, ambas pertenecientes a dreamworks.  
>Esta película resulta ser la favorita de Ronnie Dursley (ahora pueden entender porque James le partiría la nariz a Fred) <em>


	2. 2- Dulce embustera

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas que le pertenece a la gran señora Rowling. Y pues lo que no, es de esta humilde servidora.

_Este fic participa en el reto anual; "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_

* * *

><p><em>Para Clary Fray de Bocker family : Muchas gracias por tu ayuda "mi rojita de las runas" te loveo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique Weasley<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce embustera<br>**

* * *

><p>"Sí para enamorarme ahora<br>volverá a mí la maldita primavera  
>¿Qué importa si para enamorarme pasa una hora?<br>pasa ligera, la maldita primavera  
>pasa ligera, me maldice sólo a mí<br>me maldice solo a mi…"

La maldita primavera/ Version Yuridia

* * *

><p>Para Dominique Weasley la primavera significaba una sola cosa: San Valentín 2.0 recargado y aumentado.<br>Era como si las personas que habían sido rechazadas un mes antes, ahora buscaran una segunda oportunidad para , sin lugar a dudas, ser rechazados de nueva cuenta.  
>Y la viva prueba existía en que todas las parejas que estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts, se encontraban besuqueándose. Mientras que las que aun no eran parejas hablaban o peor aún estaba el chico que le rogaba a la chica que aceptara salir con él o viceversa.<p>

La rubia dejo caer sus libros sobre el césped, para después dejarse caer ella . Suspiro sonoramente al divisar a su primo Fred Weasley intercambiando saliva con su nueva novia Ronnie Dursley.  
>¿Qué les pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Qué acaso las hormonas aumentaban en primavera? Era algo así como el polen ¿La testosterona y las feromonas, también andaban en el aire? ¿O era una especie de virus que solo surgía en esta fecha y solo en esta fecha?<br>No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquel pensamiento. Fuesen feromonas, virus o hechizo ella no quería verse tan ridícula como se veían todos en estos mismos momentos.

Aunque hace un año ella estaba como todos ellos. Suspirando como una idiota por Thomas, porque claro el guardián Beck Thomas se había fijado en ella y le había pedido que salieran…..  
>Tonta, tonta. Había sido una tonta por creerle justo a él todas y cada una de sus palabras vacías. Que no eran más que poesía barata.<p>

_ "Te quiero Dom"_ le había dicho él.

—¡Pamplinas!– exclamo dirigiéndose a la nada.

Recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie. La maldita primavera era la culpable de sus desgracias, ella con su aire dulce embriagador.

¿Y por qué era la primavera la culpable? porque con su llegada la habían enamorado, le robaron el corazón y se lo rompieron. Fue entonces que se juro que jamás se volvería a enamorar en primavera.

—Maldita primavera— murmuro.

* * *

><p>Hola en esta ocasión, en el mini reto de marzo ha sido sobre un tema asignado. A mí me ha tocado; "Primavera" en un principio había pensando en elegir a Lucy como el personaje de este mes pero Dominique es quien ha sido la elegida finalmente y creo no ha sido una elección herrada.<br>Para quienes leyeron mi historia del mes pasado…Se alegran saber que Fred y Ronnie ahora son novios, y así cada mes sabremos algo pequeño sobre el personaje del mes anterior.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si todo sale bien nos leeremos el próximo mes.


	3. 3- La Promesa

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a la gran señora J.K Rowling. Yo solo una chica jugando con su maravilloso mundo. 

* * *

><p>Este mini-reto del mes de mayo del foro "Amor de te tercera generación" <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Molly II Weasley<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>LA PROMESA<strong> 

* * *

><p>Am I still not good enough?<br>Am I still not worth that much?  
>I'm sorry for the way my life turned out<br>Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now  
>Guess I'm still not good enough<p>

Good Enough- Little Mix 

* * *

><p>Las lagriman no dejaban de caer por los ojos de la pelirroja.<br>Ella se cubrió los oídos con una almohada, para no escuchar los gritos. Aun podía sentir arder su mejilla, sabia de sobra que una enorme marca le había quedado pero no solamente era física.  
>Llevo las manos hasta su vientre, aun no podía sentir pataditas, pero ya ansiaba poder sentirlas.<p>

_Era el día de las madres y Molly se había armado de todo el valor posible para decirles la verdad a sus padres; Estaba embarazada.  
>El rostro de su madre y el de su hermana, irradiaban felicidad, pero la mirada que su padre le dirigió era algo que ella no estaba acostumbra a ver: Decepción.<br>Percy se puso de pie, y sin esperar un solo segundo. Soltó a su hija una fuerte bofetada que hizo que esta girara el rostro._

—¡¿Cómo has podido?!—le reclamo—. Haz arruinado tu vida, Molly. Acabas de echar tu vida a la basura.

Y fue entonces que comenzó una discusión que parecía no tener fin.  
>Percy culpaba a Audrey, culpaba a los Longbottom, a Lucy, a sí mismo. No dejaba de decir que mataría a Frank y lo decepcionado que estaba.<br>Cada palabra calaba en lo más profundo del corazón de la muchacha. Molly que estudiaba medimagia porque él se lo había pedido, Molly que estuvo en Ravenclaw, que fue prefecta, premio anual, que fue la mejor de su generación. Ahora era la decepción.

Escucho que la puerta se abría. Ella grito que quería estar sola que la dejaran tranquila. Sintió el peso de otra persona en la cama y como le acariciaban en el cabello.

—Yo no estoy decepcionada— susurro Audrey—. Eres inteligente mi niña, eres fuerte. Serás una gran madre y sabrás como salir adelante. Lo sé, confió en ti.  
>Molly abrazo a su madre y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Ella recordaba como su madre le leía cuando era pequeña, como su madre estuvo siempre ahí para ella, como le insistió en que estudiara lo que ella quisiera sin importar lo que su padre dijera. Como Audrey solo quería que su nena fuese feliz.<br>Molly le prometió a su pequeño, que ella sería la mejor madre para él. Y que lo amaría con toda el alma. Así como su madre la amaba y la cuidaba a ella. 

* * *

><p>Mi vida dio un vuelco de 360º grados, de nueva cuenta el mes pesado. Sin embargo ha sido para bien en esta ocasión.<br>Es por eso que el mes pasado no he podido publicar aunque James y los hermanos Scamander me pedían a gritos que los utilizara (?) Simplemente no me he dado el tiempo.  
>Pero este mes no he podido dejarlo pasar, de nueva cuenta había pensado en Lucy para la historia sin embargo, Molly es quien me ha parecido perfecta.<br>La Molly de mi imaginación, es recatada, obediente, tímida, siempre queriendo complacer a su padre para que este sea feliz, entonces Molly "falla" y ella recibe apoyo de quien menos se imagina:de su madre quien siempre había estado allí para ella, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

Preguntas?, aclaraciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones (¿?) Todo en los reviews es bien recibido :3.  
>Que tengan un buen día.<p> 


End file.
